Girls' Night
by Simplemiracle
Summary: Bella doesn't want a bachelorette party. But, after a small gift from Renee, she decides to try something else with the Cullen girls. Just some girls having fun!
1. Introduction

Girls Night

"So, Honey, are you going to have a girl's night out before your wedding?" asked Renee one night before I went to bed.

I groaned over the phone and instantly felt my face heat, grateful Edward was out hunting. I had given Alice free rein to plan my wedding, but I had insisted on NO bachelorette parties. _Repeatedly. _She was a little put out at first, but one look from Edward had silenced her on the subject. Or, maybe it was the fact that I threatened to destroy her closet of clothes. With Edward's help, of course. To have the idea being brought up again was starting to get a tad annoying. Edward was all I wanted and I didn't need to go crazy before my wedding. There really wasn't much to do in Forks and the idea of illegal drinking on my part brought images of a VERY angry Charlie to mind.

"Mom, I don't want a _bachelorette_party. AT ALL," I stated firmly, hoping this was the last time this idea came up.

My mom sighed on the other end of the line. "I'm not saying you have to go crazy, Bella. I'm talking about a night with your girlfriends, just enjoying yourself. Not stressing about the wedding or worrying about your future, just being a girl. After you get married, you tend to have so many important things pulling you in different directions! Work, school, kids, just being married demands a lot of your time! It's harder to make time just for you and your friends," she said softly.

We were both silent for a long time. She had a small point. After my wedding, I would be becoming a vampire. Not to mention the strong possibility of being a crazed newborn for a year. But, wouldn't it be more painful to spending time with them, only to have to brush them away after I changed? What was the right thing to do? My head rolled the idea around but no answer came to me.

"Well, Honey, I have to get going. Just think about it. Love ya!"

"Love you, too. Bye, Mom." I replied. I turned the phone off and sighed. Getting married was such an annoying process. A bachelorette party?! Ugh!

***

I didn't think much about what my mom said until I got a package in the mail little over a week later. I had just gotten home from work when I saw the package on the kitchen table. Charlie had gone out fishing with Billy and he wasn't going to be back until late. Edward was going to arrive in a few minutes, so I decided to open it while I waited.

Inside the package were a letter and a smaller box beneath it. I ripped open the letter first, ignoring the smaller box for now.

_Bella,_

_I thought about what we talked about and it occurred to me that maybe one of the reasons you don't want to have a party is because there is simply nothing to do. Forks isn't exactly like Phoenix or like Jacksonville! So, I wanted to send you this game to help you out. You don't have to change your mind, this is your wedding. But, if you want to, it's here. If not, maybe you can use it for a girls' night with Esme, Alice, and Rosaline. Hope things are going well! Love ya!_

_Mom_

I lifted the smaller box and looked at it. It looked innocent enough. I opened the box and looked at the deck of cards inside. Some of the cards were down right hilarious! I quickly looked through the deck, seeing if there was anything there that would be awkward. Strangely enough, there wasn't. A grin stretched across my face as an idea occurred to me. A simple girls' night might be fun. And, it would let me get to know my soon-to-be family a little better. Maybe even Rose. I took the note and box and bolted up into my room.


	2. Chapter 1: The Exit and The Beginning

**Chapter 1: The Exit and Beginning**

"Do you have everything you need?" Edward asked as he pulled me into his arms.

I nodded my head as I looked into his dark eyes. They were the most beautiful eyes, even when he was hungry. My heart skipped several beats and I was having a hard time thinking straight in his arms.

Edward slowly leaned down and planted the softest kiss on my forehead. "I wish I knew what you were going to do this weekend," he grumbled against my skin.

A smirk spread across my face and I tried to stifle the giggle in my throat. The minute I started to plan the girls' night, Alice had called me and practically vibrated with excitement. She assured me that it was going to be a blast. She agreed to keep Edward and the rest from knowing about my plans if I agreed to extend the girls' night to the whole weekend. I was against that at first, but Alice pointed out that it gave us more time to play and do other things while giving me 'human moments'. Plus, it would be easy to get the boys to go on a weekend hunting trip without having to tell them much. Edward was a little grumpy about Alice and I keeping everything from him. He stated he wanted to know in case something would happen to me. But, I figured that was a lie. With three vampires in the house with me, there was only so much trouble I could get in. _Even_ with my luck. He just couldn't stand secrets. It was too cute.

I gently kissed his lips. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Go, spend some guy time. It'll be good for you," He groaned slightly and deepened the kiss. My hands trailed up from his shoulders to run through his hair.

"Alright! Time to go! You can do more of that later, it's time to get the weekend started!" Alice danced around us, practically flying with excitement.

Edward was the first to break the kiss, glaring at his sister. She just smirked back at him. He narrowed his eyes at her, but softened his expression when he turned to look at me.

"I love you. I'll be back soon," He whispered, kissing me softly again.

"Love you more," I stated, quite out of breath right now.

He chuckled deeply. He planted one more kiss on my forehead, much to Alice's irritation. I giggled slightly. As much as I loved Alice, it's going to take a lot more than her being angry at me to make Edward stop kissing me. He chuckled again and gave me a wink. Then, in a flash, he was out the door. I missed him already.

I shut the door quietly behind him and went back into the living room where Esme, Rose, and Alice were waiting for me. Alice grinned at me from the couch, already ready to go. Rose gave me a small smile from the chair to which I smiled shyly back. Ever since Edward and I got back from Italy, I'd been worried about Rose and I getting along. True, she did seem to accept me more, but we still weren't friends yet. When I got engaged to Edward, we still had not gotten closer, but we hadn't drifted apart either. Maybe this weekend would change that, maybe not.

"Well, Bella," stated Esme, sitting on the couch next to Alice, "Shall we begin?"

I grinned back at her. "Let's begin with the rules."


	3. Chapter 2: Boxers or Briefs?

**Chapter 2: Boxer or Briefs?**

"Rule number one: Each player takes turns and draws a card from the 'playing pile'. On each card is a task for the player such as a dare, a story, or a crazy adventure. These tasks can also be for the entire group (will be labeled as such). How the task is completed will determine how many points the player(s) will get," I read.

"What does it mean, 'determine how many points the player(s) will get'?" asked Esme, with a small frown.

I scanned the directions, looking for an example. "Ah! Here's an example: 'Say the task is to stand on your head. On the card, it can list 1 point for 2 minutes, 5 points for 6 minutes, etc. But, it can also state group points, which anyone in the group that does the said task will get those points. It can also state deduction points or doubles.'"

"Sounds simple enough," replied Esme.

"There's more. 'A player can use a 'chicken chip' if they don't want to complete said task. Each player will get 2 in the beginning of the game. Using these means you don't do the task, but don't get any points for the task either. These can only be used only once. After that, if the player won't do the task, they have draw and complete the 'punishment card' task. Failure to do the task on the punishment card will result in a 30 point deduction.'"

"Alright! Let's play!" shouted Alice, bouncing up and down on her seat. We all laughed but got into a circle around the coffee table. I set the stacks of cards on the table while Alice handed everyone their chicken chips.

"Okay! Who wants to go first?" I asked once everyone was ready.

"I guess I will," said Esme, reaching for a card. She read it quickly and clamped a hand over her mouth, trying to hold in her snort.

"What?" Rose demanded, while Alice started giggling her head off.

Esme chuckled and shook her head, but read out-loud for us:

**Group Task**

Most men agree that women in their shirts and underwear are down-right sexy.

Your task is to put on your partner's shirt and underwear and show it off!

Points are awarded based on the most creative outfit, but deducted for the most disturbing!

-2 points: Ewww, burn those things!

2 Point: Cute but typical

3 points: Little creative design there!

4 points: Wow, your mom didn't buy those!

5 points: Yowza! One fine piece of fabric there!

*Bonus points* Add an additional 5 points for the person who stays in their outfit the longest!

We were all practically falling out of our seats with laughter by the time Esme finished reading the card. This was just too much! What had my mom gotten me into?!

"Well, ladies. It seems we have a task to complete. Any chickens?" Alice asked, as soon as she could catch her breath. Everyone looked at me.

"What?" I asked, a little miffed that they all looked at me first.

"Well, you are a little on shy side, Bella," said Alice, shrugging her shoulders lightly.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to, Bella. It's _your_ party," Esme quickly stated, shooting a frown at Alice. Rose just smirked.

My face flushed beat red, my teeth grinding slightly. Yes, I was a shy person. There was no denying that. But, I _was_ going to be married soon. It's not like I haven't seen boxers before! Yeesh. It's not like there's anything different about wearing Edward's…My face burned deeper, but I locked my jaw. I wasn't going to let them think I couldn't handle this.

I rose from my chair and stomped toward the stairs. I ignored the small giggles from the living room as I headed toward Edward's room on the third floor. Once in his room, my resolve hit a wall. True, I had no problem wearing Edward's shirts. I mean, they're just shirts. I loved to wear his jacket on cold days. No, it was wearing his…underwear that was the problem. I mean, for one thing, how would he feel about me snooping through his drawers and wearing them? What did he even wear anyway? An image of him in silk boxers came into my mind and I had to put my head between my knees to not faint. Edward…in only boxers…

"You better not be chickening out on me," Alice said, making me jump three feet into the air.

I glared at her, but she just raised her perfect eyebrow at me. She shook her head sadly and walked over to Edward's closest. She opened the door and darted in and out before I could even blink. In her hands was a pair of dark blue, cotton boxer shorts and a white button down t-shirt. I sputtered, deep red, when she tossed them at me, dropping them in the process.

Her expression softened. "Don't worry, he hasn't worn those yet. I just got them for him."

I gaped at her. _She_ bought them for him? I guess I shouldn't be surprised, but I was. I know Alice ruled with an iron fist when it came to outfits and fashion in the Cullen house. But, I didn't think it came down to everyone's underwear!

She laughed at my expression. "I just buy his in bulk. Edward doesn't like "fancy underwear" and he doesn't usually buy his own clothes anymore. At least, not since he went into J C Penny's and bought _that _shirt," she wrinkled her tiny nose in distaste.

I laughed at her expression, feeling slightly better. Alice will be Alice. She gave me a wink and quickly darted out of the room. I quickly changed my clothes, relishing in the fact that the shirt smelled exactly like Edward. I walked back downstairs, carrying my clothes in my hands. Surprising enough, I was the first one back. I sat back into my chair, placed my clothes in a pile next to me, and waited. It didn't take long.

Esme was the next to return, slowly placing her long, curly hair into a pony tail and she descended the stairs. She wore a long sleeve, light blue button down shirt. It was very pretty on her, despite it being too long. But, once I saw the boxers she wore, I busted out a fit of giggles.

She wore white boxers that were covered in yellow, rubber ducks.

He eyes sparkled with mirth as she saw me rolling in my chair, trying to suppress my giggles. She back down in her chair, pressing her lips together to stop from laughing.

"Rubber ducks?" I managed to gasp.

She laughed out loud. "Carlisle use to love ducks. He would go down to the lake or river and toss them the remains of his lunch when he was human. He tried to go and feed some ducks a few years ago…but it didn't end well."

"Didn't one of the ducks fall in love with him?" asked Alice, as she just appeared in her chair. She wore a green, cotton t-shirt that practically drowned her tiny frame. But, surprising enough, the dark green worked well with her dark hair and pale skin. Leave it to Alice to be fashionable, even in men's clothes. She crossed her legs on top of her seat, revealing a pair of white, silk boxers.

I raised an eyebrow at her fashion choice. She saw my unspoken question and pouted slightly. "Jazz doesn't like "fancy underwear" either. Or, more to the point, he only likes to wear plain colors, preferably white, and doesn't like anything besides boxers. He'll wear anything I ask him to, but that's what he likes." She sighed, shaking her head sadly.

Esme and I smiled at her irritated expression. I turned back to Esme. "What does she mean by a duck fell in love with him?" I asked.

She smiled. "When he went a few years ago, most of the ducks flew away from him. Most animals are afraid of us, after all. But, there was this one duck that wasn't. She practically jumped all over him, never leaving him alone. Carlisle had to run back to his car to get away. She would have followed him home, except he was driving over 100 miles an hour. Jasper, Edward, and Emmett teased him ferociously after it and got him several articles of duck-themed clothes over the years, much to his displeasure."

An image of Carlisle running away from a mad duck popped into my mind, and I clamped my hands over my mouth to hold my laughter back. Poor Carlisle.

It was then that Rose descended the stairs. She wore a faded, white Chicago Bears' t-shirt that almost reached her mid thigh when she folded it up. But, that's all she wore. I looked at Esme and Alice, puzzled, but they only looked at her with the same expression.

"Umm, Rose? You do know you have to wear Emmett's underwear to get the points, right?" I asked timidly. Was she deliberately not playing? Was she angry at me for asking her to play with us? What would I do if she didn't want to?

She looked at me, her eyes blinking in surprise. "Emmett doesn't wear underwear," she stated, staring at me.

Emmett doesn't…My mouth dropped to the floor and my face became so red, I thought my hair would catch on fire. A slight gasp escaped my mouth as I just gapped at her. Esme closed her eyes and covered her open mouth with her tiny hand, apparently too shocked to speak. Only Alice looked less than shocked, only raising both eyebrows at her sister in a blank stare.

A slow smile spread across Rose's face and she reach under the edge of he shirt. She unrolled a pair of boxers from under her shirt and spread her hands out in front of her, her smirk apparent on her face. We all broke out in a roar of laughter at the sight of the matching Chicago Bear boxers she wore. When we finally could control ourselves again, she gave me a wink and finally sat down in her chair. I smiled at her, pleased that she was just joking with us.

"So, how many points do we get?" asked Esme, still shaking her head slowly at the ceiling, still in shock over the joke.

"Well," I replied, thinking carefully, "I think we can safely say Rose gets the full 5 points for being the most creative about it," tossing another smile at her. She smile back, very pleased with herself.

"And, I think Esme should get four points for being the next creative," I smiled at her, earning one in return.

"I'll take 2 points since mine is still plain," Alice stated, crinkling her nose again.

"I'll also take 2 points with mine being plain," I agreed.

"It's settled! Now, Alice dear, I believe it's your turn," stated Esme, turning to look at Alice. She grinned at all of us, having already seen what was on the next.

"This should be interesting," she said, reaching for a card. I cringed slightly, wondering what was in store for us next.

_**Author's note:**_

Thanks you all so much for all the reviews and good thoughts!! I appreciate every one and I am glad when people enjoy my stories. New chapters will be harder to get to because my time being demanded right now ;_;. But, I'm glad for anyone who wants to stick around for the ride! If you have any ideas for the game, let me know. But, if you send me ideas, that means it's okay with you if I use them! Peace out friends!


	4. Chapter 3: Victoria Secret

**Chapter 3: Victoria Secret**

Alice was already smiling and chuckling lightly as she reached for the card. My only hope was that her smiling was a good thing.

Alice softly read the card:

**Single Task**

Shopping! Love it or hate it, we all have to do it. Tell the most interesting or funny story about a shopping trip you made with your partner. Truth only please!

-1 point: You've never gone with them?! For shame!

1 point: You know what shopping is, congrats!

2 points: Hmm, _that_ was interesting!

5 points: My sides! Too much!

The card couldn't have been any more perfect for her! Rose rolled her eyes and Esme gave a small smile. Alice's eyes were focusing in and out, trying to see which of her many trips would get her the most points. Her face brightened after a few minutes and smirked at me.

"The best was when I went shopping for lingerie with Jasper, "Alice began.

My face heated and I stopped breathing. This was _not_ something I wanted to hear. I mean, for one thing, I've seen lingerie. Some of it looks downright uncomfortable! And some of those pieces…you would spend more time trying to figure out if it was a top or bottom. Second, I didn't want to think about Alice like that! Much less _Jasper_…

Alice and Rose laughed at my expression and Esme patted my hand. I looked down, feeling very embarrassed. Why was I the only one uncomfortable talking about these kinds of things?

"Oh, it's not what you think, Bella," Alice said. I gave her a look.

"Honest!" she replied, eyes innocent and wide. Yeah, like I was going to believe that!

"Just tell the story," Rose demanded, rolling her eyes.

Alice sighed. "Bella," she began. "Shopping for lingerie can be a very romantic and passionate experience. It can. But, most of the time when you shop with a man, it's not."

This shocked me a little. I raised both of my eye brows at her in disbelief.

"Think about it. Women shove their men into rooms surrounded by delicates and half-naked mannequins. The men have to keep very close to them or they'll look like stalkers! They can't even look at anyone or anything in the store without looking like perverts! Then, they get stuck in these little chairs (holding their wife's or girl's purse) while the women disappear to try items on. The only good part is when the men see the product, which isn't as often as you think. I've seen more often than not women getting pissed at what they have on because they gained weight or it doesn't look right. So, they don't show their husband or boyfriend, just grumble at the mirror. All the while he's sitting there, getting strange look by every female persuasion in the store. Now, repeat that for several hours. It's brutal."

"When I was young and innocent," she began but was interrupted by Rose's delicate snort.

"Not in the literal sense, of course," she sniffed. "But, I decided to take Jasper with me. We were already out shopping when we walked passed Victoria Secret. I immediately grabbed his hand and dragged him inside, not even thinking. The look on his face…." She paused, her head shaking and her lips pursed.

"What?" I asked eagerly, my embarrassment forgotten for a moment.

"It was like I destroyed his library! Or told him the North won the war! He was raised a gentleman, and gentleman do **NOT** go traipsing around women's delicates!"

We all laughed. Of course, I should have known. Jasper was raised in a very strict time, with very strict values. It shouldn't have surprised me how he would act.

"That wasn't the worse part," Alice gasped, covering her eyes.

"Oh, no…" I moaned, my sides already aching.

"He can feel emotions, Bella. He could feel all the lust, the envy, and the irritation. It was like a mass of raging chaos! And, they we having a _sale_!"

Laughed exploded from me and I clamped my hand over my mouth. Rose and Esme were not as controlled as I was. Rose was clenching her sides, almost rolling off the couch. Esme tried to hide her face in the couch cushions, but the force of her laughter shook the couch. Alice just kept shaking her head, trying to hold it in and failing miserably.

"That _still_ wasn't the worst part," Alice gasped, her laughter breaking through her voice.

"What happened?" I gasped, barely able to get enough breath to ask.

She pursed her lips and closed her eyes, trying very hard to calm down. "There was a sales-women. A very…impressively built sales-women, I might add. She took one look at Jasper and she was practically jumping crazed shoppers just to get near him. As she got nearer to us, his eyes jumped to the size of saucers and looked like he was choking on his stomach. He turned around and bolted from the store!"

It was too much. None of us could keep the flood in. We all laughed for a good ten minutes before we could catch our breath (and for nonbreathers, that was saying something!).

"Five points! No contest!" I crowed. There were no objections.


End file.
